


Animals

by Legnaa_Larg



Category: Free!
Genre: Animals Maroon 5, I need this so i did it, M/M, yep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legnaa_Larg/pseuds/Legnaa_Larg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitaba un fic de la canción de Animals de Maroon 5 que tuviera a los personajes de Free! y pues, no había, así que hice el mío!<br/>espero que les guste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224924) by [Phia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia)



Te veo. Todos los días. Sales de tu departamento, saludas al portero de tu edificio y caminas a tu trabajo. Hoy llevas una camisa de cuadros azul celeste y verde oscuro, hace juego con tus ojos. No lo sé, sólo te he visto de frente un par de veces antes de agachar la cabeza. Tus mangas dobladas hasta los codos muestran los músculos de tu antebrazo. Pantalones ajustados en los lugares correctos, casi me pierdo en tus caderas mientras te alejas. Salgo de mi departamento, aún no sé si fue coincidencia que nuestros departamentos estuvieran uno en frente del otro con sólo una calle de distancia entre nosotros.  
Conozco tu mundo, sales de lunes a sábado a las 8 de la mañana a desayunar en el café de tu amigo de la infancia, Rin Matsuoka. Pides café, negro, con pan tostado o huevos, dependiendo de la hora en la que comerás. Entro al café, me atiende un chico llamado Haru, ojos azules y cabello negro, me recordaba a ti, casi no habla cuando atiende, pero es agradable y siempre me atiende rápidamente. Tú te sientas en la barra para hablar con Rin mientras comer su almuerzo, así que yo me siento en una mesa lejana. Desayunas y te despides de tus amigos, pago mi cuenta unos 3 minutos después y salgo. Siempre que salgo el pelirrojo no deja de mirarme, me molesta un poco.  
No te pierdo de vista, hay gente caminando a todas partes a esta hora de la mañana, pero aún así no dejo que te me escapes. Llegas a tu trabajo, cualquiera pensaría que trabajas en algún lugar que implique usar mucha fuerza física, y aún así te encuentro llegando a una florería. Saludas al dueño que ya está limpiando. Tengo que irme a trabajar yo también, pero estaré esperándote cuando regreses a casa.No importa, saldré para encontrarte en la misma acera a las 8:16 de la noche.  
Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo todavía estoy trabajando, no tengo problema con eso, la tienda de vídeos en la que trabajo, es a donde usualmente vienes, el momento en el que no tengo que perseguirte.Escucho la campana tintineando cuando la puerta se abre y sigo leyendo la revista que tengo en las manos, con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que eres tú. Dejo mi lectura y te observo, vas a la sección de películas de terror, pero no encuentras nada interesante, luego al pasillo de terror, y tomas un DVD, caminas a la caja registradora y me miras.

-Me llevo esta, por favor.  
-Cla...claro...am...son...300 yens.. por favor.  
-Aquí- me tiendes la mano con el dinero, te doy tu cambio.  
-Son para dentro de...tre...sí! tres días.  
Tomas el cambio y me miras a los ojos. Es extraño, a veces pienso que puedes leer mis pensamientos, me da miedo, me encanta.  
-Algo más...en  lo que pu-pueda ayudarte?  
-No, debo estar imaginando cosas. Gracias. Mañana la devolveré.  
-Um- digo sin más, no creo que sepas quien soy. Pero y si te has dado cuenta que lo sigo? Quizá el pelirrojo te ha dicho algo! No, Makoto, respira, es una coincidencia. No sabe quien soy.

Llegan las 8 de la noche y salgo de la tienda para caminar a encontrarte, te miro desde una calle antes, sé que darás vuelta a la derecha, sé que pasarás al café de regreso a casa y luego te encerrarás en tu departamento a ver la película que rentaste.Llegas a tu departamento y al cerrar la puerta del edificio, yo entro al mío, sólo me queda verte por la ventana, hasta que que apagues las luces. Pero no lo haces, bajas tu persiana y veo tu silueta a través de ella. No lo entiendo, harás algo más hoy? Es jueves, no sueles salir hoy, dejas esas cosas para el viernes o sábado.  
Me quedo pegado a mi ventana, mi departamento tiene las luces apagadas, como siempre. Luego de más de 3 horas veo que apagas las luces, no dejo mi puesto. De repente sales del edificio y vas en dirección contraria a los bares a los que vas usualmente. Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo corriendo de mi departamento. Algo no está bien.Caminas, las calles comienzan a concurrirse conforme la noche se apodera de la ciudad. No logro verte muy bien, de noche mi vista es muy mala, aún con mis lentes. Logro verte entre todas las personas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo, es como si algo malo fuera a pasar justo ahora. Llegamos a la estación de trenes, subes y apenas y logro subir en el mismo vagón. Checas tu celular y luego de 3 paradas bajas del tren, te sigo, estamos en el distrito de los bares y moteles. Nunca habías venido aquí, por lo menos no en los pasados 6 meses que te he estado siguiendo, algo está mal.  
Entras a un bar, entro rápidamente, pero una vez adentro, no estás por ninguna parte. Cómo es eso posible?  Volteo por todas partes pero no te encuentro.  
-Chico del videoclub, verdad?-escucho detrás de mí. Eres tú, cómo es que me encontraste?  
-Sa...hola! qué haces por aquí!?- no, sé qué decir, me has tomado por sorpresa.  
-Vengo de vez en cuando- mientes- no sabía que frecuentabas el lugar, quieres tomar algo?- me dices.  
-Cla..claro!- te acompaño por el bar, no hay muchas personas.  
-Por cierto mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke, tú, cómo te llamas?- Me preguntas.  
-Amm..Makoto, Tachibana Makoto- pude haberte mentido, pero quiero saber cómo suena mi nombre con tu voz.  
-Tachibana, qué quieres para tomar?  
-Agua tónica por favor- aún no puedo crees que me hables.  
-Um... dos aguas tónicas por favor.- le dices al bar tender.  
-Y vienes solo o traes compañía?  
-Vengo...solo..no..am...no suelo salir mucho... tú?  
-Sólo.. también. No sabía que fueras gay.  
-Qué?- digo un poco sacado de mis pensamientos.  
-Ah! No! no me lo tomes a mal, a lo mejor sólo te gusta el ambiente del bar, no me di cuenta que eras hétero luego de que entraste aquí.

No me di cuenta de que este era un bar gay, hasta ahora sólo me estaba enfocando en Sousuke y no en las personas a nuestro al rededor, pero tenías razón, eran parejas de chicos y chicas gays en todo el bar. La barra era color rosa flamingo, cómo es  que no me di cuenta.  
-Rayos, yo pensando en que podría seducirte el día de hoy.- me impresionas de nuevo, esta noche no va en nada como la había planeado. Algo está mal.  
-Ah, jaja... soy..soy gay, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo obvio que era.- rasco mi nuca y llegan nuestras bebidas.  
-Entonces, puedo seguir seduciéndote?- el corazón me late a mil, pero no puedo dejar que eso se meta en mi cabeza.  
-Quién dice que eres tú el que está seduciéndome?- tu boca hace una pequeña sonrisa, es hermosa, la quiero.  
-Es la primera frase que me dices sin trastabillar- tomas un sorbo de tu agua y lames tus labios.  
-Yamazaki, qué haces para vivir?- intento cambiar un poco el marcador.  
-Hmm... tú sabes, un poco de todo, pinto- mentira- hago música- más mentiras- y a veces trabajo de florista- media mentira.  
-Suenas como todo un personaje, has de tener citas queriendo salir contigo todo el tiempo.  
-No realmente, no salgo tanto, y mi trabajo me mantiene ocupado.  
-Ya, porqué siempre vas por películas al videoclub? no hay día que no rentes algo, incluso mi jefe quiere saber si eres algún tipo de cinéfilo como él.  
Sonríes, tomo un poco de mi bebida.  
\- Me gustan las películas, me encantaría trabajar en algo que se le parezca, incluso si sólo cambiara las luces del escenario, me gustaría estar más cerca de las cosas que amo- dices mientras me ves a los ojos y tu mano acaricia mi rodilla. Siento que voy a estallar, en vez de eso, pongo mi mano encima de la tuya  y acaricio tu muñeca con mis dedos jugando con el interior de tu manga. Veo tu manzana de adán bajar y subir con pesadez.Me acerco a tu mejilla y susurro muy bajito.  
-Quieres estar más cerca?-  
Tu cara está rojísima, es más linda de lo que esperaba. Pero necesito ver más, causar más.Asientes y  pongo unos billetes en la barra para salir. No necesito perseguirte, has caído en mi trampa. Te siento cerca, pero miró por mi hombro sólo para cerciorarme.  
-A dónde quieres ir?- te pregunto.  
-Hay un motel a unas cuadras...Tachibana  
-Makoto está bien-te digo y me acerco hasta que nuestros pechos se tocan y te beso, abres tu boca y yo entro para atrapar tu aliento sin temor a que me alejes, eres mío. -Makoto...- me tomas de la mano y caminamos al hotel.  
Una vez en la habitación siento tus brazos en mis hombros. Crees que voy a dejarte dominarme? No, yo creo que es hora de que alguien te domine a ti, Yamazaki Sousuke. -Yamazaki, vas quedarte detrás de mí todo el tiempo?-  
Ríes- no suena como una mala idea, tienes una espalda y un trasero como para quedarme aquí toda la vida.- dices pasando tus manos por mi espalda, deteniéndote en mi cintura.Me volteo a verte estamos tan cerca, nuestras narices se rozan un poco. Te beso de nuevo y te golpeo a la pared, no pienso dejarte ir, no pienso perderte ahora, que estás justo en frente de mí. Suelto el beso y tratas de recuperar el aliento, pero tomo tu mano y te aviento a la cama.  
-Makoto...- apenas y alcanzas a decir cuando ya estoy encima de ti besándote de nuevo, siento tus manos en mi pecho.  
-Finalmente...-  
-Huh?- Abres tus ojos completamente dilatados, tus mejillas están rojas y tus manos se aferran a mí. Casi creo que estoy soñando, porque algo así es tan perfecto.  
-Nada-tomo tu chamarra y te la quito de encima, tu camisa parece a punto de romperse. Así que eso hago. La tomo entre mis dedos y la rompo, tu cara es tan graciosa, entre miedo y expectación.  
-Me gustaba esa camisa.- dices respirando agitadamente.  
-Me gustas más así- bajo mi boca y atrapo tu pezón entre mis dientes para jugar con él con mi lengua. Tu mano se enreda en mi cabello.  
-AH!... más!- succiono con fuerza hasta dejarte una marca roja en medio de las de mis dientes.  
-Mako...aaaah...duele- suelto tu pezón para pasar al otro. Hago lo mismo, mientras masajeo tu pezón adolorido por mi boca. Tus caderas suben y bajan tratando de encontrar algo de fricción en mi cuerpo. Cuando termino con ambos, están rojos y erectos, tu sonrojo llega hasta tus hombros, tu mano sigue firme en mi cabeza, me guías a tu boca y gimes al roce de mi pecho con tus pezones sensibles. Sabes delicioso, podría morir justo ahora, aquí contigo, pero todavía tengo demasiada sed.   
-Yamazaki...-digo entre besos, bajo mis labios por tu cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas.  
-Ahhh...Maaah...Makoto....dime...AAAhh!...dime Sou...suke-   
Quisiera entrar en ti justo ahora, quemarte por dentro y destruirte hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre, es demasiada la sed.  
-Sousuke- tus piernas me envuelven, tus brazos no me sueltan, todo tú me aprisionas y es fantástico. Me alejo y desabrocho tu pantalón, lo  subo por tus piernas y lo aviento lejos. Veo mi trabajo en ti, respirando con dificultad, mis marcas por todo tu pecho y tu abdomen, dios! sabía que eras el cuerpo perfecto, pero eso se queda corto comparado con lo que tengo frente a mí. Tu erección se nota bajo tus boxers, mi dedo toca tu punta y creo que nunca había escuchado una voz que llegara hasta lo más profundo de mis deseos.  
-Sousuke, voy a cogerte, no una vez o dos, toda la noche, hasta que no te reconozcas ni a ti mismo.-   
Me acerco a ti, con mis manos a cada lado de tu cara, eres mi presa, y voy a disfrutarte.  
-Makoto, sí, por favor- te ves tan pequeño bajo de mí, tan vulnerable, tan excitante. Bajo hasta tus muslos y los beso, los muerdo, los chupo, una y otra vez, tus gritos y gemidos se escuchan por todo el cuarto, es increíble lo bien que tus labios pueden decir mi nombre sin importar lo excitado que estés. Doy una última mordida muy cerca de tu trasero, pero nunca alcanzo las partes que más quieres que toque.  
-Por dios Makoto, hazlo de una buena vez.- todavía piensas que puedes exigirme algo.  
-No- es lo único que digo, y es lo único que hace falta para que gimas de dolor al momento en que muerdo tu abdomen, por debajo de tu ombligo.  
-Por...aaah...favor, quiero correrme.- tus boxers aún no dejan que tu erección quede expuesta. Los quito con una lentitud mortal, empapados con tus fluidos, para dejar ver tu pene completamente en alto. Me lamo los labios, claro que lo quiero, claro que quiero verte mientras te corres.  
Lamo la base de tu erección, y sigo avanzando hasta la punta donde tu semen ya comienza  desbordarse, la punta de mi lengua está en la punta de pene y juego con ella saboreandote un poco más.  
-Makoto..-te miro y eres un desastre, ti piel parece perlada por el sudor. De un solo movimiento meto todo tu miembro en mi boca, lo acaricio con mi lengua y siento tu palpitar dentro de mí.  
-AAAH! Me...aaghh...Mako- estás al borde de llegar, tomo la base con mi mano para evitarlo, y subo y bajo mi boca sin dejar de mirarte. Ya no gimes, gritas incontrolablemente esperando que deje que te vengas, quiero saborearte.   
En cuanto suelto  tu erección de entre mis dedos, siento el líquido espeso de tu semen golpeando las paredes de mi boca, sigo moviéndome mientras terminas de correrte, quiero todo.Tu pene cae flácido entre tus piernas y hace juego con tu cuerpo que parece haber perdido cada uno de sus huesos sin poder moverse más que para respirar. Aún no he decidido si tragar tu semilla o usarla. Creo que usarla será lo mejor.No te aviso porque, bueno, mi boca está ocupada en otras cosas. Así que tomo tus caderas y te volteo dejando tu trasero visible. Es impresionante, unas nalgadas no estarían de más, pero no ahora, tomo ambos glúteos y te abro, escucho tu gemido. Mi boca se pone en tu entrada y la acaricio con mi lengua. Una vez que mi lengua puede entrar en ti, te doy tu semilla de regreso. Gran parte se corre por tu trasero y otra por tus piernas.   
-MAKOTO!- tiemblas, por lo menos tus piernas y caderas tiemblan bajo mi agarre.  
-Qué fue eso? qué pusiste dentro de mí?- Me miras por detrás de tu hombro.  
-Tu semilla, pensé en tragarla, pero creo que te ves mejor con ella corriendo entre tus piernas.- mis palabras resuenan en tu pene que va recobrando vida una vez más.  
-Estás loco...-  
-Sólo por ti-  
-Hazlo de nuevo-  
-Qué cosa?-  
-Vuélveme loco una vez más- Me acerco a tu oído, poniendo un poco de mi peso en tu espalda, acerco mi erección a tu trasero y te susurro.  
-Quieres sentirme dentro de ti, cierto?- Lamo tu lóbulo y  saboreo tu sudor.  
-Makoto, sí- arqueas tu cuerpo hacia mí, es extraño, pero incluso yo me sorprendo con lo mucho que he durado sin darte duro sobre este colchón ahora que estás tan dispuesto, pero sé que perderé el control una vez que lo haga, así que me tomo mi tiempo.  
-Sousuke, dime, qué es lo que quieres?-  
\- Te necesito.. dentro...-  
-Todavía no.-   
-Pero..- tratas de alcanzar mi brazo, pero lo aprisiono contra la cama y tu cara cae de bruces al colchón. No me gusta que me apresuren.  
Con mi otra mano vuelvo a masajear tu entrada, está más caliente y tu semen se asoma apenas intento meter mi dedo índice, poco a poco lo adentro, haces un gemido de dolor, no quiero usar lubricante, sé que lo necesitas, pero no quiero nada en ti que no sea mío, el semen se ha calentado y me ayuda un poco a entrar y salir, cuando mi dedo entra por completo busco tu próstata, es difícil encontrarla, pero al primer indicio de que la he rozado tus ojos se abren de golpe y te tensas.  
-Sh... no te tenses, será peor si lo haces, además quieres que siga jugando con esa parte tuya, no?  
Intentas hacerme caso, escucho tu respiración y gemidos se van calmando y sigo con mis movimientos. Te alcanzo de nuevo, con 2 dedos...con 3 dedos.  
-Agh! Ma...aaagnn koto...deja...voy aaaaannhaaaaaaaaaAAHH!-Por qué habría de detenerme? Verte correrte es maravilloso, tus músculos se tensan y tu pene tiembla poco antes de dejarse ir. Aún goteas, y tus piernas parecen a punto de colapsar. Suelto tu mano y tomo tus caderas para mantenerlas en alto.   
-No las dejes caer, y te daré lo que quieres, Sousuke-Pones tus manos en tus nalgas y tratas de mantener el equilibrio. Me miras de lado y casi no puedo ver tu cordura... casi. Me quito la ropa rápidamente y mi pene erecto está casi rojo con el dolor de mantenerlo en mis pantalones mientras tú ya te viniste 2 veces. Tus ojos se llenan de hambre al ver mi erección y tus manos hacen lo imposible para separar más tus nalgas.  
-Si sigues haciendo eso podré ver a través de ti.- te digo mientras muerdo uno de tus glúteos con fuerza dejando mi marca, gritas y tus manos regresan a las sábanas para mantenerte en cuatro. Pingo mi erección entre tus glúteos y los aprieto aprisionando mi miembro, hago movimientos lentos, lo últimos que haré esta noche, no planeo seguir calmado una vez dentro de ti.  
-Makoto, por favor, entra, ya!-   
-Ni siquiera estás erecto de nuevo, pero ya quieres sentir algo dentro de ti otra vez, que puta eres-  
-Sí, lo necesito, ya!-Me alineo contigo y entro en tu cuerpo, tenía razón, no hay forma de que quiera ser paciente justo ahora. Estoy completamente dentro, necesito moverme, tu cara está roja por completo y no creo que estés listo para una segunda estocada, pero realmente ya no me importa. Salgo y vuelvo a entrar, gritas mi nombre, una y otra vez, tus nudillo quedan blancos con la fuerza con la que te aferras a las sábanas, tu espalda se arquea en cada frenética respiración, entro y salgo sin parar, no falta mucho para que me venga, pero es tan cálido dentro de ti, necesito hacerte caer conmigo, ahogarte conmigo, quemarte conmigo y que no quede nada de nosotros.  
-AAAHGG SÍ! MÁS! MÁS!AAAAAAAHHHN ...MÁS MAKOTO! MÁS!  
Me inclino hasta llegar a tu oído, beso y muerdo donde alcance mientras mis estocadas se hacen más y más rápidas y profundas. No había sentido nunca estas ganas de venirme dentro de nadie antes. Mis gemidos y tus gritos se juntan en una canción desesperada, nuestra piel suena al compás de nuestros deseos y de repente tu cuerpo me atrapa, siento tus latidos en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo,  te has venido, sólo de sentirme dentro. Dos estocadas y más y mi semen sale dentro de ti, ambos gritamos, nos quedamos quietos en lo que terminamos y volvemos a respirar. Intento salir de tu cuerpo.  
-NO! Déjalo dentro. Quiero volver a venirme así, contigo.  
-Sou...-mi cabeza vuelve a tener algo de oxigeno y mis brazos te dan la vuelta con cuidado para verte a la cara, ambos no hemos regresado a la normalidad, pero verte desnudo debajo de mí, es quizá suficiente para que mi pene vuelva a tener algo de vida.  
-No puedo moverme aún, sabes?- te digo.  
-No importa, haré que puedas.- de repente siento una presión inesperada dentro de ti.  
-Qué haces?- sonríes para mí, con tus ojos cansados.  
-Me he venido tres veces, tú sólo una, no es justo, pero tampoco quiero dejar de gritar tu nombre.-  
Tus brazos me alcanzan y me besas, aún con tu cuerpo a mi merced parece que no te controlo del todo. Acaricias mi lengua con la tuya, es asfixiante. Me sueltas y vuelves a apretarme entre tus paredes, es increíble, empiezo a sentir que mi miembro vuelve a tomar vida.  
-Lo disfrutas verdad...tenerme dentro.  
-Sí, no tienes idea, he esperado suficiente.- tomo tus manos y entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos. Comienzo a besarte, no dejas de apretarme, no sé cuándo empecé a sentir que estaba listo para cogerte de nuevo, pero simplemente mi cuerpo cedió, entre besos y mordidas comencé a penetrarte una y otra vez, sin dejar que gritaras a tu gusto, quiero todo, no importa lo insignificante que sea, lo necesito.Me vengo dentro de ti, y llegas unos segundos después aferrándote  a mis manos.   
Salgo de tu cuerpo y mi semilla sale de ti, tu estómago y rostro tienen tu propio semen regado y mis marcas decoran cada parte de tu pecho y piernas. No he visto algo más deliciosos antes.Beso tu cuello, poco a poco, te estremeces cada vez que mi aliento toca tu cuerpo, lamo tus pezones que ya no podrían estar más duros.  
-Makoto...-  
-Hmm-  
-Más...-  
-Ahora?-  
-Eh esperado suficiente por ti... seis meses para se exactos- me dices viéndome a los ojos con la misma hambre con la que yo te veía a ti.  
-Lo sabías!  
Me tomas por el cuello y besas mis labios.  
-Mi dulce Makoto, siempre lo supe-  
Me pregunto quién es la verdadera presa justo ahora.


End file.
